


The Court of the Black Raven

by doctorkilljoy



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fae!Pete, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Mid Air Sex, Not Beta Read, Questionable Lore, Soul Punk Era Patrick Stump, Wings, human!patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: A case of mistaken identity leads to Patrick being kidnapped by faeries. What he finds at the Court of the Black Raven will change his life.





	The Court of the Black Raven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Das_verlorene_Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_verlorene_Kind/gifts).



> I was inspired to write this story by this Black Cards picture of Pete and Bebe, which you can find [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/b4ea0d583677fb4f24687503ffb9f45a/tumblr_inline_p64iluxAeP1u3p9ng_540.png). Someone described them as looking like emo ravens and somehow this whole thing happened. 
> 
> Dedicated to [Kindchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_verlorene_Kind/pseuds/Das_verlorene_Kind) who has been waiting very patiently for this weird ass fic. Like many of my other works this is not beta read.

He’d been minding his own business, on his laptop on the tour bus. He would have to be on stage in a little over an hour, but Patrick thought of a new bridge for his song. So he’d changed into his electric blue suit, and retreated back to the bus. He was trying to work it out in GarageBand when he felt more than heard the door open.

He looked up and saw Brendon smiling at him. He looked… Different. His hair was ink black rather than warm brown, and he was wearing makeup, something he hadn’t done in a while. Patrick had to admit, the smokey eye and silver gloss looked lovely on him. His clothes were black velvet and silk and were almost Victorian.

“Uh, hey Bren, what’s up?” Patrick asked, taking off his headphones.

“Nothing. How’s it going, Patrick?” Brendon’s tongue clicked on the last syllable, in a very odd way. He jumped onto the bus and slammed the door behind him.

“Okay?” He was a bit weirded out as Brendon stepped closer. He was wearing black silk gloves and tracing his fingertips on the table.

“Just hanging out, huh?” Brendon leaned down, a smirk on his face. “You know, you had me fooled. I honestly had no idea.”

Patrick frowned at him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m perfect. I’m about to get a great reward,” he replied.

“Great. Let yourself out then okay? I’ll see you in a bit.” He was used to Brendon being a bit off. But this was about a million miles away from his usual neighborhood of strange. Suddenly, Brendon seized Patrick by the shoulders and hauled him to his feet.

“Brendon! What the hell are you doing?!” Patrick yelled.

“Getting my reward,” he replied. There was a whoosh, as though they were on an elevator, and everything went dark.

When he could see again, they were in a building Patrick didn’t recognize.

The ceiling was black velvet with crystals, to mimic a night sky. There were silver candelabra shaped like leafless trees. They had black candles melted into the branches. The floor was white marble, with black inlaid hexagon patterns. The walls were black and silver damask, with a pattern of skulls and ravens. The room was crowded with people in black. They were wearing masks with sharp beaks and making strange noises. It scared the hell out of Patrick, especially the way they leered at him.

“What the hell is going on?!” He yelled, trying to pull away from Brendon. His grip was like iron, and Patrick couldn’t break it.

The figures separated, revealing two silver thrones. A man and woman were seated there, dressed in black. The woman was beautifully made up, with wavy brown hair cascading over her shoulder, and a ring of feathers around her neck. She regarded Patrick with cold eyes, then glanced at the man next to her.

His black hair was meticulously styled, and there was a hint of mascara on his already thick lashes. His clothes were cutting edge fashion, which Patrick hadn’t expected. His amber eyes raked over Patrick, and he grinned so wide the corners of his eyes crinkled. If Patrick weren’t terrified out of his mind, he might think the guy was attractive.

“Well well well, what have you brought me, Ayre?” The man asked.

Patrick looked at Brendon and was shocked to see that it wasn’t him any longer. It was like the others, tall and swathed in black wearing a bird mask. The creature said, “Your heart’s desire, my king.”

“Let go!” Patrick yelled, and this time he was successful in pulling his arm away.

The woman raised an eyebrow at Patrick, and asked, “Where did you find him?”

“Hiding among the humans. He’s some sort of… Pop star, I think was the term used,” Ayre said, amusement in its voice.

The man stood and descended from the throne. Patrick thought of running, but all those bird people made him hesitant to try. The man approached him, and smiled at Patrick, saying, “A pop star, lovely. With a voice like yours, it makes sense.” He reached a hand up, and lightly grazed his knuckles along Patrick’s cheek.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Patrick snapped, batting his hand away.

That made him laugh. “And since when do you curse, Florian?”

“Who the fuck is Florian? My name is Patrick! Patrick Stump!” He looked around the room, taking a few steps back. The creatures were closing in, or whatever they were. The woman remained on her throne, staring at Patrick as though he were a mild curiosity. He turned in a circle, addressing the room. “I’m a musician, I’m from Chicago! I don’t know who this Florian is, but I’m not him!”

“It’s not a very good act,” the man said. Patrick turned back to him as the man stepped closer. “You should have changed your face, changed your occupation. You didn’t even change your clothes! Just the color of your suit and that is truly lazy.”

He grabbed Patrick’s hand again, but this time, there was a dark energy swirling around him. Patrick could hear the sound of wings, like hundreds of birds taking flight. But whatever the man was expecting, he looked very surprised when nothing happened. He frowned, and his grip on Patrick tightened. But still, nothing happened.

“What the fuck is this?!” He yelled, pushing Patrick’s hand away.

“What is it?” The woman asked, standing and then descending as well. The other creatures had pulled away, standing close to the walls.

“It’s not Florian.” He hissed, then glared. “You!” He pointed at the creature that used to be Brendon. “You tried to deceive your king?!”

“I didn’t know, Your Grace! I swear!” It said. Patrick could have sworn he saw the terror on its face, but that was impossible. It was wearing a mask.

“Take him away!” He said, throwing his hands in the air in frustration. The other creatures seized on Ayre and dragged him from the room. Leaving Patrick alone with the couple.

The woman approached and looked at Patrick again. She smiled a bit and said, “Nothing to fear, little mortal, at least not anymore.” She took Patrick by the arm, saying, “On behalf of the Court, I apologize. Clearly, there’s been a mix-up.”

“The… The what now?” Patrick felt like he was going crazy.

“The Court of the Black Raven. We’re one of the many courts that make up the Unseelie. I’m Queen Bleta, but you’re so cute you can call me Bebe,” she said, grinning at him. “And this is King Peter. Don’t call him that, he hates it.”

“Yeah, Pete is fine,” he said. He looked like he was pouting.

“Am I dreaming?” Patrick asked. “I mean this… This is weird.”

“No, I’m sorry sweetie, but this isn’t a dream.” She looked at Pete. “What are we going to do with him?”

Pete looked at Patrick again, then said, “We can drop him back in the human world as soon as the moon sets.”

“Wonderful.” Bebe let go of Patrick and turned to Pete. “Then you won’t mind seeing to our guest.”

“Wait what?!” Pete exclaimed, but she laughed.

“I have a pressing engagement, darling,” she kissed both of Pete’s cheeks, then vanished.

The room was quiet. Patrick was too afraid to move, and Pete was still, hands balled into fists. He looked up, and said, “You should come with me.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way? But that’s pretty much the last thing I wanna do.”

“And the last thing I want is for some mortal wearing the face of my former lover to be hanging about the court. But we don’t always get what we want.” Pete walked away, and Patrick was tempted to stay right where he was. That lasted all of five seconds, and he jogged to catch up with Pete.

“Okay so… I’m not on Earth,” Patrick observed.

“More like under it,” Pete replied. “The realm of Faerie. Specifically, the Unseelie Court but don’t believe what you read, we’re not evil. The Seelie Court is better at fooling the humans than we are. They’d have to be to convince anyone that they’re the good guys.”

“I have literally no idea what you’re talking about.”

Pete paused and frowned at Patrick. “Really?”

“Yeah, this is all kind of over my head. I mean, I like Lord of the Rings, but I was more of a space nerd than a sword and spells kind of nerd.”

“That’s probably a good thing,” Pete told him. He was looking at Patrick again, and he mumbled, “Fuck, you look JUST like Florian. I still can’t believe you’re not him.”

“Did you ever think maybe he looks like me?” Patrick asked. “I mean, I’m no Justin Timberlake, but I’m not exactly an unknown.”

Pete winced at that. “It didn’t occur to me until just now but, that does sound very him.”

He led Patrick into another room, this one was much less intimidating. It looked like a goth college kid’s crash pad, right down to the Jack Skellington poster on the wall. Patrick couldn’t help it, he laughed when he saw it. Pete glared at him.

“I’m sorry,” Patrick said. “It’s just, I didn’t expect that”

“Hey, that movie is fucking amazing!” Said Pete.

“Yeah, I know, I’ve seen it. I liked it.” Patrick was looking around. He was still nervous, but the pressure was off now. “What did this guy do to piss you off so much?”

Pete flopped on his side onto the couch and rubbed the sides of his head. “He lied to me.”

“That’s all?” Patrick asked, sitting in a chair across from him.

“We don’t take lies lightly here,” he replied. He sounded angry. “When you give your word, especially to your liege lord, you keep it or face the consequences.”

Patrick leaned forward. This sounded pretty serious. “What did he promise you?”

Pete didn’t look up. “He promised to marry me.”

His eyes widened. “Aren’t you already married? I mean, Bebe’s your queen.”

“She’s my partner, that’s not the same thing here,” Pete explained.

“So… You put a warrant out on your ex-fiance?”

Pete glowered at Patrick. “Yes. An engagement is a sacred oath. He swore his love to me before both Courts.”

“Both Courts?”

“Yeah.” Pete rubbed the back of his neck, as though he were nervous. Or tired. “Florian is from the Court of the White Raven, our sister sept among the Seelie Court. He came to us some time ago as an envoy. He was very beautiful and charming. Normally the Unseelie and Seelie don’t mix, but… I liked him. I fell in love with him.”

“Did he leave you at the altar or something?” Patrick leaned forward. He wasn’t afraid anymore, and he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

“Yes,” he replied, and Patrick's heart sank.

“Jesus. Why?”

“He was after one of our sacred tomes. He stole some amulets and reliquaries too while he was at it. He didn’t clean us out, but he did make us look foolish. Made me look foolish.” Pete had curled up, hugging one of the couch pillows.

Patrick got up and walked over to the couch, sitting next to Pete. “What will you do when you catch him?”

“I had thought of killing him or removing his heart for a while. But I think sewing his mouth closed and branding him a liar will work just fine. I’ll drop him at the White Raven King’s door,” he said.

“What about your stuff?” Asked Patrick.

“We already recovered it,” Pete said.

Patrick leaned towards Pete, saying, “I’m sorry, that’s a really shitty thing to do to someone.”

Pete sighed and dropped the pillow in favor of flopping dramatically. His feet landed in Patrick’s lap. “It’s my own stupid fault. I should have thought about it sooner. No one like that is gonna look twice at a guy like me, king or no.”

“Why not? You’re cute,” Patrick said, then slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide.

“Did you just say I’m cute?” He asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Patrick was blushing, but he figured the cat was already out of the bag. “Yes, you’re cute. Hot, even. If things were different, I’d go out with you.”

“Different how?” Pete sat up, letting his feet hit the floor.

“Well if I hadn’t been kidnapped and forced to come here. Like if we met at a bar, or a coffee house or something.” Patrick knew he was blushing. He sighed and added, “I’m sorry, I don’t actually know where I’d go to meet people. I don’t get out much.”

“Why’s that?” He was leaning forward, and suddenly, he didn’t seem so different from Patrick. He looked like any other emo you’d see at one of Panic! At the Disco’s gigs.

“I work a lot. Pretty much all the time,” said Patrick. He rubbed the back of his neck. “See, I used to write music for other people, and I made a lot of money doing it. And I thought I was happy. But then there was this pop star. I wrote a hit song for her, and she was getting all this attention and praise for how brilliant she was and I hated it. No one gave me credit, and it was my song.

“That’s when I decided if I was going to keep writing music, I’d write it for myself and have my own career. I’ve been doing that for a few years now and I've got a solid fanbase. I’m doing magazine interviews, guest appearances, I even performed on Ellen a few weeks ago. But because I’m kind of a workaholic I don’t get out and meet people. Brendon says if I keep it up he’s going to arrange a marriage for me.”

Pete grinned at Patrick, leaning so close now he was inches away from his face. “Sing something for me.”

“Uh… Are you sure you want me to? You might not like it.” Judging from the “none more Goth” surroundings Patrick was almost a hundred percent sure he wouldn’t.

“Please? I love music. I would really like to hear you sing.”

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Okay. Actually? I think I have the perfect song for the situation. You can say it’s about Florian if you want.”

Pete clapped his hands together and pulled away. He sat up very straight with his attention focused on Patrick. There was something odd though, his eyes had changed color. They went from dark brown to dark gold, which was a little unsettling.

Patrick took a deep breath and started to sing The I in Lie. He kept his eyes closed, remembering the backing music for it. What was odd, he could almost hear it, like his band was with him. He added on a few extra runs on the vocalizations, and let it carry him away. When he finished, he looked back at Pete and gasped.

His hair had changed to small, black, thin feathers like on an ostrich plume. But that was pretty damned subtle compared to the giant wings that had sprouted from Pete’s back. They were black, but there was an iridescence to them. When the light reflected made them a deep amethyst. Patrick stared in wonder, and Pete was grinning.

“That was beautiful,” Pete said. "Even more beautiful than Florian's voice. You're stunning."

“So are you,” Patrick breathed, reaching out. Pete didn’t stop him, letting him run his fingers through the feathers. They were as soft and smooth as silk, none of the texture of real feathers.

Pete moved closer, his wings blocking out what little light there was. His eyes glowed in the dark, a vibrant purple now. “Do you still want me? Even like this?”

“Yes,” he replied, still stunned.

Their lips met, and Patrick sighed, the tension melting from his body. Part of his brain yelled at him to stop, that Pete wasn’t human. He didn’t listen, instead, Patrick did something he rarely did. He went with the flow.

The kiss quickly progressed to making out, and Pete’s fingers sank into Patrick’s shoulders. He moaned, and Patrick slipped his hand up to hold the back of Pete’s neck. He kissed harder, and Patrick found himself being pressed into the couch. Patrick moaned into the kiss, opening his legs as Pete settled on top of him.

When they finally broke apart, Patrick was panting. “Holy shit. You’re an amazing kisser!”

“You’re not so bad yourself, especially for a human,” said Pete, which made Patrick frown.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m a great kisser!”

Pete laughed and nipped at Patrick’s lower lip. “I think I need further evidence.”

“Why you--” Patrick said playfully, and kissed Pete again.

He let his fingers slip under the hem of Pete’s shirt, and he explored smooth warm skin. He felt Pete following suit, and soon, Pete was pulling his shirt up. “Off, I want to see you,” Pete growled.

Patrick had a moment of self-doubt. He’d lost weight, he knew he wasn’t the same pale doughy kid he once was. But he still didn’t like being naked. However, the curiosity in Pete’s eyes was entrancing, and so he lifted his arms. Pete removed his shirt and jacket, Patrick had no idea where his bow tie had gone. When he saw Patrick’s naked chest, he leaned down and licked a stripe from navel to neck. It made Patrick shiver.

“Now you,” Patrick said, and Pete nodded.

Rather than removing his shirt, it simply vanished. Patrick had to admit if he could do that, he would, but it felt a bit like cheating. He forgot about it when he studied Pete’s chest. There was a circle of thorns tattoo around his neck. They were amazingly detailed, and several other tattoos along his arms and stomach. He ran his fingers over the thorns, and Pete sighed.

“A reminder to myself,” Pete muttered.

“It’s beautiful.”

Pete smiled at that and kissed Patrick. They were making out again, and Patrick noticed something. Pete was becoming aroused, and that was turning Patrick on. It wasn’t long before they were grinding their erections together, and Pete said, “Wanna fuck you.”

“Need a bed,” Patrick told him, sucking at Pete’s neck.

“Oh shit,” Pete moaned, eyelids fluttering. He took a deep breath and said, “Okay hang on.”

In the blink of an eye, they were no longer on the couch. They weren’t even in the same room anymore. It was dark, with walls of black velvet and a large bed with black silk sheets. Patrick could see a string of purple lights all along the ceiling, and he said, “You are so fucking Goth.”

“I’m the King of the Court of the Black Raven. I invented Goth. And emo, for that matter,” Pete told him, making Patrick laugh.

They helped each other to undress, and when they were nude, Patrick stopped to look at Pete again. He was beautiful, every inch of him was perfect. Patrick didn’t know what the hell that Florian guy had been thinking. Patrick had known Pete for all of an hour and he was already smitten. Clearly, Florian was an idiot.

Pete seemed to be just as taken with Patrick. His tan fingers were a sharp contrast to Patrick’s pale skin, and when he touched Patrick’s cock, it made him gasp.

“Your hands are so soft,” he muttered.

“I use Bebe’s lotion. Makes your skin soft as a newborn’s ass.”

Patrick groaned as Pete stroked him. “Please for the love of all that’s holy, please don’t say shit like that while we’re having sex.”

Pete laughed. “You like it.”

He had to admit, Pete had him there. “Okay, yeah, I do. But stop making me laugh I want you inside me.”

“Yes master,” said Pete mockingly, and Patrick shot him a stern look. Of course, he didn’t mean it, and it didn’t hold for long. Not when Pete was doing God knew what with his hand.

They were kissing, and Pete was stroking his dick with amazing skill. Patrick was intoxicated, and he reached blindly for Pete’s cock to return the favor. Pete jumped but didn’t pull away. He smiled into the kiss, and when their mouths separated they were both panting. They stared into each other’s eyes as they touched each other, slow and tortuous.

Finally, Pete said, “I want to take you, right now.”

“We need lube,” said Patrick, and Pete smirked.

“No problem.”

Pete pulled his hand away from Patrick’s shaft, and let his fingers slip between his legs. They were wet when he pressed them against Patrick’s hole, but he didn’t recall seeing Pete reach for anything. It was no longer a concern when one of the fingers breached Patrick.

“Oh fuck!” Patrick said, grabbing Pete’s arms.

“You’re so tight,” he replied. He leaned down and whispered, “How long has it been?”

He gulped, and said, “Too long.”

Pete bit Patrick’s neck, and Patrick’s back arched. He asked, “How long?”

“Two, maybe three years,” he admitted.

Pete smiled at that and said, “I’m going to make this so fucking good for you.”

He felt another finger inside of him, and it was making him impatient. “Come on!”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he replied.

Patrick could feel Pete’s fingers moving inside him, and it felt a little weird. Almost like a tickle. But then those fingers brushed against his prostate. The sensation went straight to his dick. Patrick clawed at the sheets, looking for something to hang on to.

“Please, Pete!”

There was a caress of feathers against his face, and Patrick realized Pete had changed position. He pulled his fingers out, and spread Patrick’s legs farther, pulling up his hips. Patrick felt the head of Pete’s cock against his hole, and he bit down on his lip to keep from crying out. He expected pressure, however, Pete had paused. He was staring down at Patrick, savoring the moment. He then pushed, and Patrick gasped when Pete was inside of him.

“Fuck,” Pete groaned.

They were quiet, motionless, trapped in the moment. Patrick felt so full, and Pete was quivering with tension. Patrick realized it was because he was waiting for permission. Patrick bucked against Pete and said, “Please.”

Pete smiled, and his whole face lit up. He kissed Patrick, and then thrust hard, making him cry out.

“Oh God,” Patrick said, doing his best to meet Pete’s thrust and feeling as though he were failing. “You feel so fucking big.”

“You’re so tight around me,” he replied, cupping Patrick’s face. “I feel like I never want to stop.”

“Don’t stop. Don’t ever stop,” Patrick told him.

It wasn’t awkward, not like most of Patrick’s hookups. It felt like it should have been, or that this shouldn’t feel so good. He was having sex with a fucking fairy for God’s sake! And not just any fairy, but a king with huge ass wings like an evil angel. But it did feel good, Patrick felt like his nerves were on fire with pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Pete, and Pete smiled and used both hands to lift his hips higher

He practically was holding Patrick’s lower body off the bed. Pete was thrusting harder, faster, and deeper. No one had ever fucked Patrick like this, and he was loving every second of it. It was when Pete brushed against his prostate again, that Patrick wailed.

“C’mon,” said Pete. His hand was on Patrick’s dick, stroking and squeezing him. Patrick vaguely wondered how the hell Pete was keeping him so high in the air. Were they even on the bed anymore? He felt like he was floating.

“Almost,” Patrick said. His toes curled, his legs bent, and he knew he was close to coming.

Pete realized this, Patrick knew he did. He felt lips on his throat, at his collarbone. Fingers were cleverly stroking his dick, and Pete was pounding into him like the world was about to end. Patrick’s head fell back, but it didn’t hit the bed. They really were floating in the air.

His eyes opened, and Pete was hovering over him. He looked like a god, a gold sheen of sweat on his brow. He thrust one more time, and it was enough to send Patrick over the edge. He came so hard his vision went black, and he could feel his come hitting his chest and Pete’s.

He heard more than felt Pete’s climax, and it made Patrick’s whole body erupt in goosebumps. For a moment, he couldn’t see, and he couldn’t hear. He wasn’t afraid, because he could still feel. And what he felt were Pete’s arms wrapping around him. Pete’s fingers in his hair. Pete’s lips kissing his cheek.

When he returned to his senses, Pete was staring at him again.

“Patrick? Say something.” There was concern in his voice.

“Thank you,” he replied, and Pete raised an eyebrow.

“For what?”

“For the most mind-blowing sex I’ve ever had in my life.”

Pete smiled at that and kissed him softly. “You too.”

He scoffed. “I can’t possibly be the best you’ve ever had.”

“Oh, but you are.”

Patrick blinked, realizing that he wasn’t as sticky and gross as he should be. “Did you clean me up?”

“Yes.” They were back in bed, the covers pulled over their naked bodies. Pete snuggled close to Patrick and added, “I wish I could keep you here.”

He stretched, then lazily threw an arm around Pete. “I almost wish the same. But I’ve got a tour I’ve got to get back to. Also, I don’t want to worry my mom.”

Pete laughed. “You’re adorable.” He held up his hand, and a black silk ribbon with a bird skull charm on it appeared. He tied the ribbon around Patrick’s wrist and said, “Any time you want to visit, just hold the skull and say my name.”

“You’re serious?” Patrick asked, surprised. “Aren’t there, like, rules against allowing humans to waltz in and out whenever they please?”

‘There are if you’re Seelie Court,” said Pete, smirking.

Patrick yawned. He was so wrung out, he was surprised he was even still awake. “Okay. I’ll come back to visit.”

“I’m holding you to that.”

They talked for ages, about silly things. About sad things. About true things. He couldn't keep track of it all, and Pete was so patient and understanding with his questions. But try as he might, he couldn't stay awake. Pete had fucked him silly, and he was just barely keeping his eyes open. Pete smiled and kissed him, saying, "It's okay, get some rest."

Patrick fell asleep.

He woke up to someone pouncing on him and screaming, “WAKE UP PATRICK!”

He fell over, eyes snapping open and gasping in surprise. It was to find Brendon standing over him, with Spencer. “Dude, are you okay?” Spencer asked.

“Uh, yeah? Why?” Patrick asked, picking himself up off the floor.

“Duh! You’re on in like ten minutes!” Brendon yelled. “We came to find you!”

“We were worried,” said Spencer, much calmer then Brendon. “Are you sure you’re okay? It’s not like you to be late. Also, I’ve never seen you sleep that hard.”

“Was I sleeping?” Patrick looked around. He was in his trailer, and he’d fallen out of the chair he’d been sitting in before the faerie dragged him off. He looked at the clock and realized only an hour had passed. It felt like an entire night.

“Yeah, dude! C’mon I’ll get you some caffeine before you go on,” said Brendon. He paused though and asked, “Whoa, been to Hot Topic lately?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” But Patrick knew what he was going to find. He raised his hand, and there it was. The black ribbon around his wrist, with the bird skull charm. “A fan gave it to me,” he lied. “I thought it looked kind of neat.”

“It’s definitely different,” Spencer commented, his eyebrow raised.

Brendon rolled his eyes and practically bounced out of the bus saying, “Come on! You’re gonna be late!”

Patrick followed Spencer out. He heard a noise and looked up. In the tree next to the bus, a raven sat there. Its eyes glowed purple, and Patrick smiled.

“Hey Pete,” he muttered, and the raven cawed at him.

“Stick around, you’re in for a good show,” Patrick said and headed for the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
